Forever Yours
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Ianto has had enough of Jack's flirting around and decides to pin him down. Janto smut. Read and review


**Title: **Forever Yours**  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Pairing: **Jack/Ianto**  
**

"I'll go get another pitcher of beer," Jack said as he got up from where he was sitting with the rest of the Torchwood team. One glance at the bar told Ianto that this had nothing to do with the almost full pitcher already on the table but everything with the blonde girl who'd just entered the pub.

The other three, who knew this as well, looked at Ianto, a worried look in their eyes. They all knew that Jack was such a big flirt but never had they imagined that he would do that so openly in front of Ianto. However, all the sympathy in their hearts changed to surprise when they saw Ianto get up and follow Jack.

When Ianto got to the bar, Jack was standing at the counter, chatting freely with the lady. Ianto slipped his hand around Jack's waist and held tightly. "Excuse us please," Ianto said to the girl, too politely, with a large smile. He then proceeded to guide his lover out, into an alley. Pushing Jack against the wall, he claimed the immortal's lips into a bruising kiss.

"Ianto!" Jack cried, when Ianto ended the kiss. He brought a hand to his lip and found out that it was bleeding. "What the – "

"No, Jack. Now, I speak. I believe it's time that I remind you of some things," Ianto cut him off harshly. He started to remove Jack's overcoat and then his trousers as he spoke. "I resisted for a while, thought you'd understand; but no, you continue your flirting, no matter where we go. Today was the maximum you could go, Jack. We were here with friends and still you went ahead, sweet talking to that blondie. What was her name Jack?" On receiving no response from the Captain, he asked more loudly. "What. Was. Her. Name?"

"Claire," Jack whispered, too affected by this new persona of Ianto Jones. Ianto smirked as he traced the outline of Jack's swollen cock from over his boxers. Jack bucked under the touch, trying to get more of it.

"Ah, Claire. So tell me Jack, should I leave you here and send _Claire_ to help you out? Can she do this to you Jack? Make you so hard just by admonishing you? Tell me?"

"Nooo... Ohhh Ianto, please," Jack pleaded.

Ianto undid a few buttons from Jack's shirt and latched his mouth to the immortal's throat. He sucked softly before biting, hard enough to leave a mark. Moving down his shoulders, Ianto left a few more bite marks and then backed a little to admire his handiwork.

"You look such a slut right now Jack, your trousers around your ankles, shirt half undone. You're one hell of a sight."

"One h-hell of a f-fuck too," Jack insisted, wishing that Ianto would take him the very moment. His cock strained in the boxers but Ianto seemed to be enjoying himself. "Yan – please... no more... I promise... no flirting... just you.. please... fuck me Ianto."

Seeing the honesty in Jack's eyes, Ianto walked forward as he undid his jeans and pulled out his cock. Moving as close to Jack as he could, Ianto pushed the Captain's boxers down. Spitting on his fingers, he put them inside Jack's hole. "Yeah, Yan... more" Stretching the immortal for him, Ianto prepared to enter Jack. As his cock brushed against Jack's ass, Ianto felt like he would come that very moment. So, he quickly pulled out his fingers and pushed his cock into Jack. "Don't come, yet," he ordered Jack.

Nodding slightly, Jack lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ianto as the Welshman thrusted into him, showing no mercy. It was only a matter of moments when Ianto came inside Jack with the immortal's name on his lips.

Ianto pulled out of Jack and placed his hand on the Captain's cock, stroking gently. "Jack, come for me," he whispered.

"Ianto," Jack breathed as he emptied his load into the Welshman's hand.

Taking out a few tissues from his pocket, Ianto offered one to Jack and then cleaned up his own hand while Jack got dressed.

"I'm yours, forever," Jack said softly as the two walked back into the club.

"I know. By the way, nice choice, that _Claire Jones_."

**A/N: **What do you think guys? Please review.


End file.
